Wolf of the Blue Moon
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: Kagome changes on the night of the full moon and secrets come out. Will Inuyasha like these changes and how will Kagome deal? KagomeInuyasha
1. The Moon

Wolf of the Blue Moon

disclaimer: Don't own diddly squat.

Chapter One: The Moon

"Inuyasha! Sit, boy!" Kagome screached, listening to his 'oomf', "Inuyasha, stop picking on poor Shippo!"

"Not like he didn't deserve it, " Inuyasha grumbled hopping on top of a tall tree. They had just stopped for the night when Shippo had said that Inuyasha had better tell Kagome how he truly felt and soon because the jewel was almost complete. Needless to say, Inuyasha didn't like that.

Kagome could hear the two bickering and just sighed, looking up at the full moon. Suddenly she felt an enormous pain in her stomach and it was running across her body. Kagome gasped loudly. Fortunately, Inuyasha hear her.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked cutting off Shippo's insult. He jumped down just in time for Kagome's scream.

_'There is just so much pain'_ Kagome thought shakily. She barely noticed Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku yelling at her, asking what's wrong. Suddenly, the pain stopped, but she felt different. Kagome couldn't tell what it was. All she knew was that she had to leave.

_'Too many people. Not enough room'_

Kagome scrambled to stand up. Then, she ran.

_'Have to find water. Gotta find water'_

She could sense the demon half-breed behind her and the humans behind him.

Finally, she reached a hot spring and just jumped in, getting utterly drenched. Inuyasha and the others were standing outside the water's edges. Inuyasha motioned the to quiet down.

"She's starting to smell weird. Like a demon," Inuyasha said quietly. Suddenly, they heard Kagome scream and then, howl at the moon.

* * *

This is my first fic, so be gentle. If you like it, review. If you don't, review. He-he. It's like a double-edged sword. Either way you'll get hurt...or in this case review! 

Inuyasha: Why should they? Crazy human.

I'm not crazy, I'm different.

Sango: I have to agree with him. You are crazy. You sat me next to the LECHER!

I'm sorry. It was either you or Kagome, and if it was Kagome-

Sango: (slap) HENTAI!

(acts like nothing happened) we'd have Diced Miroku ala Inuyasha. We all know how protective he is of her.

Inuyasha: Of course I'm protective. She's our shard collector and it's her fault we have to collect them to begin with.

Kagome: What do you mean I'm just a shard collector? And if you killed the dumb bird in the start we wouldn't need to collect shards AT ALL!

Inuyasha: My fault? You're the one-

(Doesn't pay attention to Sango yelling at Miroku or Kagome's screams at Inuyasha) Well, I'm off to go buy ear plugs. Don't forget to REVIEW!

TNRT


	2. Love

Wolf of the Blue Moon

Chapter Two: Love

Suddenly, they heard Kagome scream and then, howl at the moon.

_'I feel **powerful**' Kagome thought._

Outward Kagome was changing. Hair longer, body taller and fuller, eyes golden with a thin green band circling it, and hair that was streaked blue with green tips. She looked like a mix between a wild jungle cat and a raging wolf.

Kagome felt a slight wind rush about her causing her hair to flow behind her. She could feel everything! Inuyasha's heartbeat, Miroku's breathing. Once again she howled and then, everything went blank.

* * *

Kagome woke up to the sounds of growling near her ear. 

_'Inuyasha'_

He was laying beside her in a protective position.

_'He's so cute...and half naked! Not that I'm complaining. Oh, and he smeels so nice. Wait, what the-'_

Then she remembered

_'I'M A DEMON!'_

Kagome sat up in bed quickly after that thought and looked down at herself. She was pale and it seemed as though her skin had a blue tinge to it. She felt atop her head. There were two pointy little wolf ears.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha grunted feeling her move, but was not quite awake," Go back to bed, baby."

_'Did he just call me baby?'_ Kagome thought wildly, _'Could he have feelings for me? No, it was just a slip of the tongue...but he did sound affectionate. He was probably thinking about Kikyo'_ She thought bitterly.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whined.

'_But he's saying my name, maybe, just maybe he does like me!'_ Kagome thought just before Inuyasha yanked her down flat.

_'He feels good'_ was all Kagome could think before she fell asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha woke to sunlight on his face. 

_'Comfy' _he thought groggily, pulling Kagome tighter to himself, _'Wait, Kagome? What's she doing-'_ then suddenly he remembered in a rush, _'Kagome, pain, howl, demon, faint, me, mate. Woah' _Inuyasha thought, _'Whaere did that last one come from? Mate? No way, Kagome couldn't possible be- Crap! She's waking up.'_

Kagome was slowly opening her eyes. When they were finally fully open and focused she saw the most beautiful eyes. Inuyasha's eyes. Slowly, without realizing it, their faces moved closer in until they were kissing passionately.

* * *

A/N- Okay, I've done my part and wrote the next chapter, now it's your turn and review. I'd do another weird metaphor, but I'm too tired to. I've been real sick, so you should feel honoured that I'm putting up stories over my own wellbeing. 

Inuyasha: Why should they? It's your own fault for getting sick. Pathetic humans.

Miroku: Humans can't help but get sick, Inuyasha. Haven't you been sick before?

Inuyasha: Yeah, but not as much as she does.

It's not my fault! Actually, I'm a bit thankful.

Sango: Why?

Usually I get sick during my vacation time, but his time it's during school. It's fun to skip out, but a bitch to catch up. Speaking of 'catch up' (ketchup) I'm hungry. Later, reviewers.

Love You Lots Like Little Tots,

Tenshi Noyo Ryu Taiga


	3. Kissing Bad

Wolf of the Blue Moon

Chapter: Kissing Bad

Slowly, without realizing it, their faces moved closer in until they were kissing passionately.

After a few minutes Kagome felt a strange feeling. Sort of like when you know you forgot something but have absolutely no clue as to what it is. Kagome broke the kiss off, panting a little. Inuyasha was staring at her a little confused.

"Kagome? Something wrong? What is it?"

Suddenly Kagome felt a small tug on her stomach and suddenly instead of Kagome, there stood a wolf. The wolf was gorgeous, but not normal. It had blue and silver fur with tiny green paws and her eyes shown a dangerous gold.

"Kagome? Is that you!" Inuyasha yelped.

The wolf started nodding furiously, nuzzling him outside and then toward Kaede.

"Old Hag, do you know what's happened to Kagome? She's been turned into a wolf."

"Aye, Inuyasha. She hasn't been _turned_ into a wolf, she _transformed_ into a wolf."

"Look, Hag. I haven't time for your mumbo-jumbo. Can you turn her back, or what?" Inuyasha growled out, seeing Miroku and the others return.

"I'm afraid not Inuyasha. Only she can turn herself back."

"Turn who what back?" Sango asked.

"Kagome back into Kagome, instead of a wolf," Shippo said knowledgably.

"How did you know, runt?" Inuyasha scowled.

"She may be a wolf, but she still smells like Kagome" Shippo answered.

"Yeah, whatever. Old Lady, what do you mean she has to turn herself back?" Inuyasha asked turning back to Kaede and watching as Wolf Kagome just nodded.

" She has just come into her Demonic Powers. She has not yet full control over them. Transforming into a Wolf is obviously a power of hers. She cannot turn back until she learns how to control it. What was she doing with you, Inuyasha, that caused her to transform?" Kaede questioned suspiciously.

"Errr. Nothing" Inuyasha blushed and stuttered. At first he was worried Kagome might be angry about his answer, but the look in her eyes said it was fine.

_'But why is it fine? Is she ashamed of the kiss. It was just a kiss, it's not like we did anything else.' _Inuyasha thought, but his thoughts were cut short by Shippo

"Can I name her?" Shippo asked.

"Why? Her name is Kagome" Inuyasha sneered

"So? Now she's a wolf and I want to name her. Can I, Kagome? Please?" Shippo begged.

Kagome smiled (which looked a bit evil coming from a wolf) and nodded indulgently, but a warning held in her eyes, clearly saying 'If I don't like it, it goes'

"Okay, how 'bout ButterCup?"

Kagome shook her head vigorously.

"No? Lily?...no...Miola?"

Shippo got a few weird looks at that one.

"Heh. How's about Sakura? Don't like that one either? Geeze, this is harder than I thought. How about...Luna?"

Kagome finally nodded.

"Luna it is!" Shippo cheered.

"Yes, such a fine name, for such a beautiful animal" Miroku commented.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, lecher. She's a wolf and still Kagome" Sango growled. Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede all nodding in the background.

Suddenly, Kagome felt the pull on her stomach again and there she was. All normal looking. Well, normal for a demon.

"Kagome! You're back!" Shippo cheered.

"Yep and I can proudly say..."

Everyone waits excitedly for what she has to say.

"...I have no idea how"

(Everyone drops classic anime style while Kagome rubs the back of her head sheepishly while grinning)

"Okay then!" Miroku said, "Let's just get on with our journey for the shards, shall we?"

"Okay" Everyone answered longing to find the rest of the jewel.

So they traveled for three days straight when they finally reached a small, wholesome village.

"Hey, look! There's someone!" Sango yelled pointing to an elderly man.

"Hello, young people. How are you today?" the old man asked kindly.

"We're fine," Kagome answered,"but we've been traveling long and hard and we were wondering if there might be a place where we might stay?"

"Ah, yes. I understand. There's a place. An old house run by Lady Jinko. It's not often used, but I believe she already has two people staying from yesterday. The young travelling woman was quite sick. I'll take you there." the old man offered.

When they reached the house they opened the door to find an old woman holding some herbs.

"Lady Jinko. These are travelers and they are very tired and wish to stay here. Would that be alright?"

"Oh yes, of course! I'm already taking care of a sick woman and her companion. They're in the kitchen, if you'd like to meet them" Jinko told the others.

They all nodded and went into the kitchen only to see...

* * *

A/N- He-he. I'm such a hypocrite. I get angry when other authors leave cliffhangers, but i just laugh maniacally when i do it...Oh Well! Guess what? I'm not sick anymore! Yey, me! Wooh-who!

Shippo: You're scary.

TAKE THAT BACK!

Shippo: I'm sorry! (cowers behind Inuyasha and Kagome)

Kagome: That's mean!

Inuyasha: Serves the wimp right. If he can't handle a tiny little human-

WHO ARE YOU CALLING TINY AND LITTLE!

Inuyasha: YOU WHO ELSE

WHY I OUTTA-

Inuyahsa: OUTTA WHAT? YOU WON'T DO ANYTHING! YOU HAVEN'T GOT THE STONES!

OH YEAH? I'VE GOT STONES! I'VE GOT A WHOLE BUNCH OF STONES!... Inuyasha? Have you been watching Buffy again?

Inuyasha: yeah, so? (perkily)

You've been drinking coffee too, haven't you? We've talked about this. Coffee makes you perky and crazy and damn scary. Let me tell you something. A half demon with coffee and a powerful sword is something you should be very frightened of. Infact you should run in the oppostie direction. That being said and the fact that Inuyasha is a half demon who's had coffee and has a very powerful sword, I must now bid farewell while I ran incredibly fast in the other direction. BYE!

Hastily Making Her Escape,

TNRT


	4. Train Hard, Love Harder

Wolf of the Blue Moon

Chapter Four: Train Hard, Love Harder

They all nodded and went into the kitchen only to see...

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled out.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru responded coldly. He shifted slightly. Not enough for anyone to notice, except for Kagome, since she was a demon," You," he said looking directly at her," You're different. You used to be the human my brother was with. You have gotten you Lineage Inheritance"

"Lineage inheritance? What are you talking about Sesshomaru? And who's the girl?" Inuyasha asked.

"The girl is none of your concern. A lineage inheritance is when a demon gets their full powers."

"So you knew Kagome was a demon all along?"Shippo questioned.

"Yes. I could smell it on her."

"I couldn't smell anything." Inuyasha huffed

"You are only a half demon and before you ask, he is but a kit, too young to be able to smell and recognize these things" Sesshomaru said referring to Shippo," Do you know of your father's inheritance?" he asked turning to Kagome.

"More inheritance?" Inuyasha yelled disbelievingly.

"No," Kagome answered completely ignoring Inuyasha.

"My father, Inuyasha's father, had a best friend who was ruler of the East and South Lands," Sesshomaru started, thus gathering everyone's attention, even the girl in his lap, who was previously more occupied playing with Sesshomaru's hair and eating her meal than listening," That ruler was your father. Our father was ruler of the West and North. I now rule the West and when my brother reaches Inheritance he will rule the North, but since you have no siblings, you will rule, like your father, both East and South together. Unless you wish to give the land to someone or have someone rule it for you, which I don't recommend since you truly can't trust anyone, human and demon alike."

"Wow, this is a lot to take in, but I just have one quick question... WHAT HAPPENED TO RIN! She looks about my age, but I swear when I saw her a month ago she was, but a young girl." Kagome shreiked.

"It was a spell. To make me look human. I'm an Angel Demon." said the girl in the Dog Demon's lap, and as if to prove her point she spread out two silver wings from her back," You forgot to tell her about her mother's side,Lord Sessohmaru," she told him,"but don't worry, I'll tell her. Your mother," She turned back around to face Kagome," Was an Angel Demon too. We were on our way to you when I got sick, but I'm feeling so much better now, so let's go outside and I'll show you how to tap into your powers."

Both girls just sort of skipped outside with both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looking on weirdly.

"Well, that was just..." Inuyasha started

"Odd," his brother finished.

They turned aroung to look at the humans to see Kirara sleeping, Shippo sighing wearily, Miroku grinning innocently, and Sango eyeing the monk suspiciously.

The brothers just sighed. Inuyasha fell asleep in the chair and Sesshomaru decided to go outside to watch Kagome learn about her powers.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out hesitantly. 

"What?"

"You know how I was working with Sesshomaru and Rin on my powers today?"

"Yes" Inuyasha answered slowly, not liking where this was going.

"I was wondering if I could-"

"No"

"What? I didn't even ask yet!"

"Yeah, but I know what you were going to ask."

"Yeah? What?"

"You were going to ask if you could stay with them and get trained"

"See? You can't!"

"Why not!"

"Because...because we have shards to find!"

"There are only two left since we killed Naraku and took Koga's shards. One of which is in Kohaku's back and the other is Goddess knows where. Besides, is that all I am to you? A shard collector?"

"Kagome... no..."

Kagome blushes and looks down, "We never did talk about that kiss did we?"

"No, we didn't."

"...um..."

"Yeah. When I told the hag,I mean Kaede, that nothing happened to cause the wolf transformation, you look like you agreed. Why?"

"Probably for the same reason you said it. I didn't want everyone knowing our business. Why, what did you think?"

"Nothing," Inuyasha replied hastily, too hastily.

Kagome just raised an expectant eyebrow

"I thought you were ashamed of it" Inuyasha mumbled blushing and suddenly finding the ground incredibly interesting.

"Inuyasha! I..." Kagome didn't know how to respond.

Inuyasha looked up from the interesting worm that crawled by his foot and into Kagome's shining blue eyes. Slowly their faces came together until once againt they were kissing.

And what a kiss it was. Kagome felt like she was on fire and the warmth was just flowing through her, seeping into her skin, into her very blood. Kagome felt like she was going to explode. She had no idea a kiss could feel like this.

Inuyasha felt almost the complete opposite. He felt cold, chilled. Like Kagome had overloaded his senses causing everything to just freeze. And it felt good. He never had a kiss that was this intense, this passionate. Not even with Kikyo. Kikyo, he hadn't thought of the dead priestess since Kagome first became a demon and he sure as hell wasn't going to start now, but later he'd think about her and what she meant to him, now that he had Kagome.

They broke away gasping. After a few second they caught their breath and looked up at each other. Kagome was just noticing his height compared to hers. She was one of the tallest girls in her school at 5'8, but Inuyasha was taller at about 6'1 or 6'2. That put Kagome at right about his shoulder.

_'That's a good height. Not shorter that me, but not so tall I have to crane my neck'_

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was wondering what she was thinking about.

_'Why is she staring at me like that. Almost as though she was sizing me up. I hope she isn't mad at me for something'_

"Are you mad at me?"

"What?" Kagome asks startled, "No, why do you think that?"

"You were looking at me funny, like you were sizing me up to see if you could beat me in a fight."

"Oh, sorry," Kagome said blushing," I was just noticing how tall you were. You're almost 6'3"

"Yeah, how tall are you?"

"5'8"

There was an awkward silence as they had no idea what to talk about. Suddenly...

"Wait a sec. You didn't kiss me just to distract me from staying here to train, did you?"

"Umm..." Inuyasha looks around and shifts guiltily. Then he remembered a movie he saw at Kagome's where the guilty guy started whistling inconspiciously. So that's what he did, while looking anywhere and everywhere, but at her.

_'La La La LaLa La La La La'_

"INUYASHA!"

"What!"

"You are so guilty!" Kagome bursts out, laughing," You were shifting in place, looking around and whistling! It was hillarious!... but that doesn't stop me from staying"

"NO! Kagome... I..I need you."

Kagome suddenly stopped laughing and slowly raised her eyes to meet his. Tenderly she raised her right hand and gently stroked his cheek. "I know. I need you too, butI also need to be able to control my powers. I don't want to hurt anyone, Inuyasha"

Slowly Inuyasha nodded." Alright. How long?"

"Give me until the next New Moon. About three and a half weeks, okay?"

Sighing residingly he nodded.

Kagome squealed and jumped up to hug Inuyasha around the neck.

"Thank You, Inuyasha! I Love You So Much!"

Suddenly they froze. Inuyasha pushed Kagome away slightly, enough so that he could see her eyes.

"I...I'm Sorry" Kagome stuttered.

Inuyasha wanted to cry. _'She didn't mean it?'_

He voiced his thoughts, "You didn't mean it?"

"Oh, Goddess yes, I meant it! I just didn't mean to say it so suddenly. I was sort of thinking of working up to tell you. Why? Do you..." Kagome trailed off slightly.

" I Love You Too, Kagome" Inuyasha breathed.

"Truly? But what about... What about Kikyo?" Kagome whispered, trying not to think about Inuyasha rejecting her.

"What about her? I used to love her a long time ago, but that was just that. A long time ago. You're my present, my future, Kagome. Kikyo wanted to change me. Wanted to make me into a human, but you want me as me. You are always by me when I'm a half demon, always close when I'm human, and always helping me when I'm a fulldemon. I'm not saying that was a smart thing, because it wasn't. I could have killed you, you stupid wench! But you were still by me, and now I'm returning the favor by staying by you now that you're a demon." Inuyasha finished staring deep into her eyes.

"Inuyasha...I...I...Of course it was smart! I couldn't leave you alone! Who knows what kind of trouble you'd get into and then later need me to bail you out of!"

Inuyasha falls over anime style

"Out of that whole thing. Me telling you that I Love You, that Kikyo is of the past, that you stuck by me and now I'm sticking by you, all you got was that I said it wasn't smart?"

"No"

"Oh, thank-"

"I AM NOT A WENCH, INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha wailed disbelievingly

Kagome giggled a little bit and watched as Inuyasha stared to turn red and then blue before gently pressing her lips to his, silencing his rant.

_'I could get used to having her distract me like this. Much better than 'sitting' me'_

Slowly, they pulled away.

"You're my present and future too, Inuyasha."

And together they just sat, with her curled into his lap, watching as the sun set and later looking at all the stars.

* * *

A/N- Much longer than usual. Ireally gotinto this chapter. I'm impressed. 

Kagome: That was so romantic.

Inuyasha: Feh (blushes)

He-he. Well, I'll just leave you two alone then, eh Kagome, Inuyasha?

Kagome: LUNA!

bye! oh, fans, incase you don't know (which you probably don't)-

Inuyasha: Of course they don't. They aren't a mind reader.

Kagome, why don't you keep Inuyasha's mouth busy for a while? Anyways, my nickname is Luna so that's why I chose that as Kagome's nickname when she's in wolf form.

Later Dayz!

TNRT


	5. Will You Bear My Child?

Wolf of the Blue Moon

Chapter Five: Will You Bear My Child?

And together they just sat, with her curled into his lap, watching as the sun set and later looking at all the stars.

That was three and a half weeks ago.

_'Today's the day we pick up Kagome'_ Sango thought.

_'Today's the day we pick up the lovely Miss Kagome'_ Miroku thought similarly, smiling and eyes glinting a certain familiar way.

_'uh-oh,' _Shippo thought.'_Miroku has that look in his eyes...'_

_'like he's thinking lecherous thoughts'_ Sango finished.

_'oh, well. At least we'll be getting Kagome today. Maybe now Inuyasha won't be so mean to me'_ Shippo sighed _'Like that's going to happen'_ He thought sarcastically.

Inuyasha had been in a bad mood since he left Kagome and it was only steadily getting worse.

"What are you sighing at Shippo?" Inuyasha growled. He was still too far away from Kagome for his own liking.

"Oh, nothing!" Shippo chirped before muttering under his breath, "Yeah right"

"I heard that!" Inuyasha snarled before knocking Shippo a good one over the head.

"Inuyasha! How mean!" a musical voice rung out.

"He deserv... Kagome?" Inuyasha stared in disbelief at the gorgeous figure standing in front of him.

Kagome still had the blue and green hair, blue tinged skin, and two silver little wolf ears, but now she had two sets of amazing angel wings spread behind her. The top ones on both sides were black and the ones below were white. She stood there wearing a tight, corset dress that was all white except for the corset part, which was silver. All up the skirt there were silver emboidered hearts, butterflies, and flowers, but if you looked closely you'd see daggers and swords also emroidered. Thus showing off her personality. Cute and sweet, but dangerous. Her dress had flowing styled sleeved that had two slits to the elbow, giving her more room to move. The sleeves sparkled magnificantly under the shining sun. She was breath-taking.

"Will you bear my child?"

* * *

AN- I know it's waaayyyyy short and i haven't updated in a while, but i've been writing to other stories and getting ready for my vacation to the Philippines. I've also been trying to decide which tattoo to get on my stop over in Hong Kong. It's either a green heart with black angel wings on my lower back or a black, green, and gold dragon on my ankle. Can you guys, like vote by reviewing, to help me decide? Oh, and ideas for my story because i'm running out of plot... wait, i didn't have a plot to begin with. he-he. 

(hears scraping and struggling)

Oh yeah, and pay no mind to the tied up, bound and gagged 'Inuyasha' characters behind my. They are just characters of your _imagination_. (sees me make little imagination rainbow with my hands.) (from a Spongebob Squarepants episode)

I probably won't be able to update for a while because of my Vacation. Sorry!


	6. Mate

Wolf of the Blue Moon

**INULUVR377-** **Hey, i'm looking for an artist so if you manage to draw it send me a copy and maybe we can work something out!**

I have decided to update all my stories and start a new one all at the same time, so sorry that it's so late!

Chapter Six:

Kagome still had the blue and green hair, blue tinged skin, and two silver little wolf ears, but now she had two sets of amazing angel wings spread behind her. The top ones on both sides were black and the ones below were white. She stood there wearing a tight, corset dress that was all white except for the corset part, which was silver. All up the skirt there were silver emboidered hearts, butterflies, and flowers, but if you looked closely you'd see daggers and swords also emroidered. Thus showing off her personality. Cute and sweet, but dangerous. Her dress had flowing styled sleeved that had two slits to the elbow, giving her more room to move. The sleeves sparkled magnificantly under the shining sun. She was breath-taking.

"Will you bear my child?"

"Miroku!" Sango yelled while Inuyasha just glared and growled loudly while showing off his lovely white fangs menacingly, "Get your bodily self away from my Mate!"

"Mate?" Five voices echoed. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Rin and Sesshomaru were all in various states of shock and amusement. Miroku would have probably wondered as well, but Sango was a little, let's say, fight happy and is now quite incompacitated.

"Well, yeah. I mean... if Kagome wants to... i mean..." Inuyasha blushed, suddenly aware of what he said and who was around them.

"Oh course!" Kagome grinned, launching into his arms as he twirled her around.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"Love you too," she murmurred back.

They both looked around and saw that everyone had left somewhere in between their little show.

"Oops, I guess it was a little too much for them, "Kagome giggled.

"Too bad for them, good for us, though, " Inuyasha smirked befor leering down at his Kagome and capturing her lips in a passion filled kiss.

"Are you finally done?" Shippo asked three hours later.

"Yeah, you little runt," Inuyasha grinned before squating and glaring at the little kitsune, "Why?"

"I was just wondering. Now will you stop making all those loud noises?" Shippo asked innocently.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned crimson.

"Yes, I feel that's a valid question, little brother, "Sesshomaru smirked gliding out from the house.

"Yes, I'd like to know as well what it is exactly you two did out there that could cause such a rucus, " Miroku grinned lecherously.

"So spill, Kagome," Sango leered from behind Miroku and Rin.

"N..nothing." Inuyasha stutterred.

"Yeah! It's none of your business anyway!" Kagome screached.

"Actually, it is. As Lord of the Western Lands and older brother to Inuyasha, it's my duty to know if you've consumated your matehood."

Inuyasha grumbled treacherously about people who became brotherly at inoppurtune times.

"Yes," he answered his older brother.

"Inuyasha? Kagome?" Shippo asked, still confused.

"Yes, Shippo?" Kagome said kindly.

"What does consumated mean? And where do babies come from?"

REVIEW!


	7. Questions

Wolf of the Blue Moon

Chapter Seven: Questions

"It's none of your business anyway!" Kagome screached.

"Actually, it is. As Lord of the Western Lands and older brother to Inuyasha, it's my duty to know if you've consumated your matehood."

Inuyasha grumbled treacherously about people who became brotherly at inoppurtune times.

"Yes," he answered his older brother.

"Inuyasha? Kagome?" Shippo asked, still confused.

"Yes, Shippo?" Kagome said kindly.

"What does con-su-ma-ted mean? And where do babies come from?"

"Uhhhh" everyone's eyes widened before...

"I gotta go get water!" Sango yelled before dashing out the door.

"I'll just...go help her!" Moriku grinned before running off as well.

Rin simply said they'd get firewood before dragging Sesshomaru off regardless of his pleas to see his little brother suffer.

"Why won't anyone answer my question?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Uhhh, Shippo," Kagome started," Maybe you should ask that again later."

"Yeah. In like 300 years." Inuyasha muttered loudly.

"Okay. So does this make Kagome my new mommy?

"Why don't you ask that 300 years after the first question, runt" Inuyasha grinned

"Yasha! How rude! We can actually answer that one!" Kagome turned around and kneeled to face Shippo, "Do you want me to be your mother?"

"Yes," Shippo answered, "Oh yes! I like you a lot. You'll make a great mommy. Does that make Inuyasha my dad?"

"Whatever. If that's what you want" Inuyasha grumbled but on the inside was joyous. _'A pup. I have a pup with Kagome'_

"Yey! I have parents again!"

* * *

Later everyone came back to the small yet comfy cottage andthey all sat down to talk when Inuyasha asked a very good question. 

"Sesshomaru, before, when we first got here, you said Kaomge was an only child and that her mom was an angel demon. Doesn't she have Souta, her little brother, and her mother back in the future?"

"Yes, Lady Kagome. I have been wondering that as well" Miroku said profoundly.

"Have not" Shippo muttered with Sango nodding behind him.

Miroku just grinned sheepishly.

"Actually, I was adopted" Kaogme answered.

"Huh?" Everyone asked, not having known that futuristic word.

"It means that my real parents gave me to other people so that they could raise me. My biological parents gave me to Mom, Dad and Grandpa. Then a couple years laterMom and Dadhad Souta"

"What's bi-o-log-ic-al?" Inuyasha asked

"It means her birth parents," Sesshomaru answered.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha growled, jealous at the fact that his older brother knew and understood more about his mate than he did.

Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow mockingly, "Because I, unlike you, little brother, have a brain"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Inuyasha growled

"Stop it, you two!" Kagome yelled, calming them both down.

Suddenly they all heard a loud _thumpthump, thumpthump, thumpthu-_

"Fuck, this is scary" Kagome whispered huddling into Inuyasha's haori, feeling the comforting touch of his arm around her tiny waist.

They heard a loud _creak _as the door swung open to reveal a horrifying sight.

_(dun-dun-dun-dun,dun-dun-dun-dun)_

* * *

I'm a bitch, no need to say it... 

Flames will be used to make s'mores, hot chocolate, and toasted marshmallows.

REVIEW!


End file.
